


Out of Time

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the clock stops, that's just how it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this ended up dark, not sure how that happened. I must be in one of my dark moods.

Tick, tock

Goes the clock

One arm stretched up

Pointing to the stars in the sky

One arm hanging down

Sinking into the warm water

Tick, tock

It's harder to hear

The clock

Wrapped in a cocoon

As you are

Tick, tock

Can you hear it?

The seconds of your life

Slipping away slower

And slower

"Tick, tock,"

He whispers

As you slip further

Under the surface

Swallowed by the water

By your own blood

As he stares down

And through the ripples

His lips move once more

Echoing in your ears

"You're out of time, Marlene."


End file.
